Hunters
by Guzigirl123
Summary: This is life from a hunter's point of view. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hunters Details

Hey guys! Some of you read Hunters, by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks, but I was the one who came up with it, and now that I have an account, I can write it myself! Please R&R [Read and Review], and favorite! The first chapter is coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

Allison POV

Location: Glacier in Anchorage, Alaska.

I'm Allison, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. Right now we're having target practice with Thalia, our, lieutenant. I can't shoot, though, let me tell you why. So, one of the other hunters, Renee, she's new, missed the target… and hit me. She didn't mean to, she's just new and not very good. So now I'm in the medical tent, with a bandage on my leg. Nectar and ambrosia are good, but I'm TIRED of them. Oh, well. I'm SO cold! Curse Khione and the Boreads!

Cassidy POV

Location: Deep in the woods in Canada.

I'm Cassidy, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. So, today we did target practice, spear throwing, and sword fighting. During spear throwing, a MAN came through our camp! He was mortal, and didn't know anything about us. I came up with a quick lie, and said we were a Girl Scout troop out camping. He believed us, but not without some strange looks. We are in the middle of the woods, in Canada, after all.

Ana POV

Location: Artemis's private beach in Hawaii.

I'm Ana, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. I hate, hate, hate this stupid heat! Literally, Cassidy got heat stroke! We have to wear bikinis to blend in! A GUY flirted with me! EW, EW, EW, EW! GROSS! I hate, hate, hate GUYS! He said "Do I know you from somewhere?" and I said "NO!" and ran away screaming "EWEWEWEWEWEWEW!" Seriously, this beach is SUPPOSED to be private! DUH! I hate, hate, hate Hawaii!

**I hope you liked it! PM and review me ideas! The more ideas I get, the faster I'll update! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 2! YAY! Everybody, I really want more reviews! When I get 10, I'll update again! Tell me what you think! Cookies for you if you reviewed! [::] [::][::][::][::][::][::]! I don't own Dunkin Donuts!**

**Guest: I will! Send me ideas!**

**Drake Son Of Hephaestus: Thanks for your PM! The first one is partly your idea.**

Jessie POV

Location: Frozen lake in Chicago, Illinois.

I'm Jessie, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. Today was SO weird. A couple of Laistrygonian giants were attacking us. That's not the funny part. We warded them off with JELLY DONUTS! It was Renee's idea. She ran to the nearest Dunkin Donuts, and got some jelly munchkins, and rapidly handed them out to all of us, and we threw them, and they were full by the end of the fifteenth bag. If that doesn't prove Renee, I don't know what will.

Candace POV

Location: Sally and Paul Blofis's house, Manhattan, NY.

I'm Candace, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. Today was CRAZY! We started in Los Angeles and ended in Manhattan! So, we all heard a hellhound bark, and we ran, but it was only friendly Mrs. O' Leary, fending off her hellhound "friends". We ended up shadow traveling and accidently landed at McDonalds, in Manhattan, NY! We saw Paul Blofis, Percy's step-dad, and he invited us over to have Happy Meals! It was REALLY awkward, I mean ordering 50 Happy Meals when the people who will eat them aren't even there. Strange looks were exchanged. Let's just say that adventure DIDN'T go off without a hitch…

Jaci POV

Location: Candace's summer home in Rhode Island.

I'm Jaci, and I'm a hunter of Artemis. Today was AWKWARD! So, this girl, Jessie, joined the hunters because she was heartbroken by a guy named Jay. Jay HAPPENED to stumble upon our camp! We thought he was a monster until Jessie told us he was, just not LITERALLY, so we left him alone. I am SO grateful that he thought we were spraying him with a hose, not a water cannon! Jay will be giving some large, giggling groups of girls some odd stares.

**I hoped you liked it! Remember, I won't update until I get ten reviews! More cookies! [::][::][::][::]! Thanks… UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hi guys! So, I really need reviews! Please review! If I don't get more reviews, it could lead to me temporarily pausing this story! Tell your friends on fanfiction to read and review Hunters! You all made it in!**

**Here is my fanfiction schedule**

**Monday: PM day! PM me as much as you want!**

**Tuesday: Recommendation day! If you're looking for a good book, movie or fanfiction, today's your day!**

**Wednesday: Update day*! I will update as much as I can!**

**Thursday: Read day! I will read all of your fanfictions, if you ask!**

**Friday: Rest day! Today, I will go on fanfiction a little, but barely.**

**Saturday and Sunday: Everything day! I will do everything I can on fanfiction!**

**This is also on my profile.**

***Of course, I'll update on other days, but that's my main day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Hi guys! So, I really need reviews! Please review! If I don't get more reviews, it could lead to me temporarily pausing this story! Tell your friends on fanfiction to read and review Hunters! You all made it in!**

**Here is my fanfiction schedule**

**Monday: PM day! PM me as much as you want!**

**Tuesday: Recommendation day! If you're looking for a good book, movie or fanfiction, today's your day!**

**Wednesday: Update day*! I will update as much as I can!**

**Thursday: Read day! I will read all of your fanfictions, if you ask!**

**Friday: Rest day! Today, I will go on fanfiction a little, but barely.**

**Saturday and Sunday: Everything day! I will do everything I can on fanfiction!**

**This is also on my profile.**

***Of course, I'll update on other days, but that's my main day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I have serious writers block. All the reviews I get are greatly appreciated! I may not update for a while, it's a little overwhelming. I am so sorry for not updating! Here are my excuses 1. HOMEWORK! 2. WRITERS BLOCK! 3. My updating computer has been in use so I can't use it as much as I'd like to. 4. I need breaks, too! Again, I'm really sorry. I will try to update by Wednesday, but I might not. PM me ideas! All the main characters will eventually meet in the woods, in case you were wondering. I'm sorry if the OC you submitted isn't a main character, but they will be mentioned as much as possible. I am working on a new story that I don't have writers block for. I am super sorry for not updating! Cookies? [::][::][::][::][::][::][::][::] [*] [*] [*][*][*][*][*][*]. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Peace out!**

**~Guzigirl123**


End file.
